Certain fluid conduits and particularly those that conduct certain liquids, pose potential environmental problems in the event of leakage therefrom. Accordingly, it is recognized that couplers for conduit sections in such fluid conduits should be capable of coupling and uncoupling such conduit sections while preventing leakage therefrom. Such couplers are frequently referred to as "dry break couplers."
It is known to provide such dry break couplers with valves which must be closed before the couplers can be disconnected and which cannot be opened until the couplers are connected. However, in such prior dry break couplers, the latch mechanisms for holding the coupler sections in coupled relationship and for preventing opening of the valves when the coupler sections are uncoupled are entirely separate and operate independently of each other. Such independent latch mechanisms are more complex and expensive and potentially troublesome. For example, such prior dry break couplers typically have a single latch member for preventing the valves to be opened when the coupler sections are uncoupled. If that single latch member should fail or be damaged, the valve could open and significant leakage occur.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dry break coupler which overcomes the deficiencies of prior couplers.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a dry break coupler of improved construction and operation in which the latch mechanisms for latching the coupler sections together in coupled relation and for preventing opening of the valve when the coupler sections are uncoupled are combined and operate in coordination.